Pick-A-Pair
So called because the contestant must do just that: Pick a pair of products. The pair of products the contestant is trying to pick must sell for the exact same price to win. Gameplay *The contestant is shown six grocery items with their prices concealed. The six consist of three pairs of items which share the same price. *The contestant must select two items which have the same price to win a prize. If they are incorrect, they are given one more chance to win by choosing one of the two products from their first selection and finding the matching-priced item. If the prices of the two items do not match twice, the game is over. History *The first Pick a Pair set, used from April 12, 1982 (#4481D) to October 10, 1988 (#6981D, which was taken out of rotation), had the grocery items rotating on a miniature Ferris wheel set to carnival music. Only half of the items were visible at a time, with the others rotated behind the game board. Background music was added during the playing of the game in mid-1985; the game board changed its colors from yellow to blue in November that same year. On September 14, 1990 (#7705D), the game returned when the current set was debuted and was renamed Pick-a-Pair. The game was not played for nearly two years between the last appearance of the Ferris wheel and the first appearance of the current set. Until the beginning of season 20, the current set's blue stripes were red and had more lights on its front. On December 18, 2012, the blue stripes got white stripes in it. *On December 21, 1984 (#5535D), after contestant Albert Pawalick unsuccessfully picked two items that did not match ($1.59 for the chili and $1.19 for the garlic bread), Bob told Albert the item that sold for $1.59 were the raisins as he attempted to explain about the props, but then he realized the game was not over and Albert got other chance. This goof led to Albert picking the raisins and Bob then told everyone about the cards hanging out so he could see the price and Albert won a $3,605 trip to Japan. *On a 40th Season episode (aired March 21, 2012, #5893K), in honor of "Twins Day," Pick-a-Pair was played for not one but 2 Scion iQs worth $32,410 and was won. *On October 28, 2016 (#7665K) during Price's Big Money Week, Pick-A-Pair was played for a cash amount of $20,000. Sadly it was lost. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 23. Note *To make this game work, 3 grocery items are chosen backstage. Next, they must find 3 more grocery items that match their actual retail prices. For example: if a grocery item costs $1.25, a 2nd grocery item must also be $1.25. Pictures Pair.png Pick-a-Pair 1.jpg|Here's the old ferris wheel setup. Pick-a-Pair 1b.jpg|Here it is again, except the yellow parts of the setup are now blue. Pick-a-Pair 2c.jpg|Here's the current and less complicated setup with extra red lines. Pick-a-Pair 2.jpg|Here's the current and less complicated setup. Pick-a-Pair 2b.jpg|Here it is again during the Drew Carey era. By that time, the setup was altered and the color scheme has changed. Pick-a-Pair for a pair of Scion iQ's pickapair2scioniqs1.jpg pickapair2scioniqs2.jpg pickapair2scioniqs3.jpg pickapair2scioniqs4.jpg pickapair2scioniqs5.jpg pickapair2scioniqs6.jpg pickapair2scioniqs7.jpg Pick-a-Pair for $20,000 20000pickapair.jpg 20000pickapair2.jpg 20000pickapair3.jpg 20000pickapair4.jpg 20000pickapair5.jpg Pick-a-Pair for $10,000 pickapair10k1.jpg pickapair10k2.jpg pickapair10k3.jpg pickapair10k4.jpg pickapair10k5.jpg International versions *On the UK versions hosted by both Leslie Crowther and Bruce Forsyth, Pick-A-Pair used small prizes, and an abstract setup was used. On the Bob Warman version, it was played with six grocery items as it did in the US, but with the same type of setup as the other aforementioned versions. On the Joe Pasquale version, it used only four grocery items, using a setup based on the current American version. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:The Numbers Must Match to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Pricing Games